


It Started On A Tuesday

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, daddy dom, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Mark is out on the town when he comes home to find some of Matt's activities a bit questionable. Read the rest to find out what happens. Come on you guys are smart you see the tags, put two and two together. I'll give you a hint. It makes four.





	1. Unusual Circumstances

Mark was just getting home from dinner with some old friends of his and Travis’ late one Tuesday night when he noticed Matt had fallen asleep on the couch. Though the circumstance seemed a bit strange. He was curled up sucking on his thumb while cartoons were playing softly in the background. Mark raised an eyebrow in curiosity but went about getting ready for bed before he came back into the living room to wake Matt up.

When he walked back in, he was still sucking on his thumb but now had a stuffed black and red dragon in his clutches. “Where the hell did that even come from?” Mark whispered to himself taking in the sight before him. Matt looked so peaceful all curled up like that. It made Mark smile and not want to wake him, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to spend the night alone out on the couch. That’s reserved for Mark when he fucks up. “Baby? Matthew?” He said gently shaking the other man’s shoulder. His efforts dislodged the thumb from his mouth and Matt opened his eyes wide.

“Oh! Mark you’re home!” He said as he jumped up, throwing the dragon, and frantically reaching for the TV remote. “Yeah. It’s really late baby. I didn’t want you out here by yourself thinking I hadn’t come home if I were to go on into bed. Besides, don’t want to sleep without you.” He said grabbing the remote himself and clicking the show off. Matt breathed out a sigh of relief. Thankful Mark hadn’t questioned him about what he had been doing. “Well I’ll meet you in bed in a few Mark. I’m gonna go shower.” He said hoping it would help him avoid any future questions forming in his boyfriend’s mind.

As Matt made his way into their bathroom, Mark noticed a blue and green sippy cup filled with some kind of red juice on the floor. He could surely overlook the dragon and the cartoons and possibly the habit of thumb sucking, but the sippy cup? No, he had to ask what was going on. He loved Matthew but this was getting weird. Though, at the same time he didn’t want to offend his boyfriend. He decided it could wait until morning so he went and dumped the cup out in the sink and washed it out. “Maybe this was the only clean cup?” He thought aloud seeing the sink full of dirty dishes. His brain constantly tried to think of logical reasons as to what the hell Matt was doing while he was out with Travis.

He decided to clean up the rest of the dishes before heading into their bedroom. Matt was still in the shower and he could hear him singing “Home is such a lonely place” which warmed his heart. He had always thought Matt had the voice of an angel and having him all to himself made him giddy inside. He stripped down to his boxers before hopping into bed and grabbing the stereo remote.

A CD of The Cure was in and he started it just as Matt was coming into the bedroom. “Friday I’m in love” started playing and Matt blushed. His boyfriend was such a cheese ball. “Come get into bed with me baby. I missed you.” Mark said beckoning Matt over with his finger. Matt smirked and dropped the towel that had been around his waist before climbing over top of his lover. Mark instantly grabbed his hips, grinding his growing erection against Matt’s bare ass. The guitarist let out a low moan and started stroking his cock as Mark dry humped him from beneath. “M-missed me that much? You were only gone a few hours.” He reminded him. “A few hours that I had to spend away from my gorgeous boyfriend.” Mark replied.

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned down to French Mark as the two impatiently ground against each other. Mark raised Matt off of himself slightly so he could get his boxers off to rub his cock between his soft cheeks. “Mmmm Matty…” He groaned out feeling his cock throb as it rested against the other man’s entrance. “Hand me the lube and I’ll ride you.” Matt said then bit his lip to keep from moaning as Mark gave an experimental thrust against his hole. “Can’t argue with that.” Mark replied fishing it out from the mess in his night stand drawer.

Once in his hands, Matt squeezed some out on his fingers and reached behind himself. Mark watched on nearly hypnotized as Matt inserted two fingers into himself and stretched himself open so he could bury his cock in the tight heat of his boyfriend. “That’s it Matty. You’re always so good for me.” He said to encourage him. Matt huffed out a small laugh as he continued prepping himself for Mark. “I think I’m ready.” He said, withdrawing his fingers from himself. Mark took the opportunity to raise Matt up by the hips and position the head of his cock at the other’s entrance.

“Shit…Uhgnng You feel so good Matthew.” Mark said as Matt sunk down on his throbbing cock. Matt moaned as his insides clenched down around his lover before balancing himself on his haunches. “Get ready for a ride, pony boy.” He joked as he lifted up and sunk back down. Mark chuckled and held onto Matt’s slight love handles, holding them down so he could thrust upwards with every rock of Matt’s hips.

“Mark…Mark I’m close…” Matt breathily spoke. Sweat dripped down his neck to his chest and fell into the rivets of his hips. “Come for me Matthew.” Mark said now firmly keeping him still and driving his cock into him rapidly. “Fuck it’s so good. Fuck Mark!” He said as he spilt his cum all over the bassist’s stomach, the last few spurts dripped down his spent cock and balls. “That’s a boy Matty.” He grunted out as he continued to piston inside his lover. “Always so good for me” And with that, Mark haulted his movements and spilt deep inside of Matt causing him to leave out a high-pitched whine that sounded a lot like “daddy”. However, it had not reached Mark’s ears.

After a bit, Matt climbed off of Mark and cleaned them both up with the towel he had brought in from the shower. “That’ll need to be washed.” He panted out, throwing it where his other dirty clothes laid on the floor. Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. He then nuzzled his nose into the nape of Matt’s neck whispering soft praisings against his skin. Matt smiled and let himself be embraced as sleep welcomed both their tired bodies.


	2. Repeating Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally has no choice but to confront Matt about his habits.

“Hey Matt, I’m going out to get some groceries. Is there anything you need from the store?” Mark called from the front door as he laced his Nike’s up. “Nothing that I can think of right now. If I think of something I’ll text you.” Matt replied, just now getting out of bed. He walked out into the hallway completely nude and pecked Mark on the cheek. “Great now I have to go to the store with this image in my head. Go get some clothes on you tease.” He said laughing before he stepped out the door.

Once Matt heard the engine to his car start, he raced into his bedroom and fumbled through his drawers to do exactly what Mark had asked. He giggled as he pulled out a red onesie with little black guitars spread out over it and with a black mohawk on the hood. It also had a butt flap that read “Rock Out!” in black across it. He slipped it on and curled up in their bed searching for the remote. It had been under Mark’s pillow so he grabbed it and switched on Spongebob. Matt than reached out for his dragon but realized it wasn’t there. He started freaking out for a minute but realized he had brought it into the living room with him last night.

He pranced into the living room and found it on the floor. “There you are Morry.” He said picking it up and giving it a comforting squeeze. Though that is also when he felt as if ice had just formed around his spine. He remembers having his sippy cup last night, though he didn’t remember putting it away. He quickly shook the thought of Mark finding it and finding out about his secret away as he skipped happily back to the bedroom with his dragon.

He reached under his side of the bed and pulled out a blue blanket with yellow chicks on it. He draped it over himself and his dragon before snuggling into bed, turning his focus on the cartoon playing. He only ever did this if he knew he had at least a couple hours to himself. And Mark going grocery shopping provides enough. He almost refused to go with him when he’d ask. It took that man 20 minutes just to pick which salad looked the best. Don’t get him started on the smart water choices.

So he didn’t really try to stop himself as he popped his thumb in his mouth and watched the TV contently. He of course wanted to tell Mark about his need to act this way but he was really scared that Mark would leave him. He really didn’t want to take the chance that the love of his life would kick him out. With that thought, he reached over to his phone and texted Mark, asking him to pick up some fruit, knowing that would buy him even more time. He also set an alarm on his phone just in case he fell asleep, bundled up in his onesie and blanket.

However, when Mark returned home from shopping, Matt had fallen asleep and the alarm he had entrusted to wake him did not go off. “Matt, I’m back hun. I got you some really nice-looking strawberries. I know how much you like them.” He paused so his lover could respond. “Matthew? Sweetheart?” He called out when he did not get one. He figured he had fallen back to sleep after he’d left and wandered down the hall into the bedroom.

“Matt what in the…” He stopped fearing he would startle him. There his grown ass boyfriend was curled up in a blanket, onesie, with his dragon in his arms. Though, he had to admit it looked so damn cute. He noticed his thumb was back in his mouth too and cartoons on the TV. He couldn’t just overlook his boyfriend’s strange actions now. He had to ask. He walked around the bed and shook Matt awake. “Matthew what’s going on?” He asked, gesturing to the childlike items. Matt turned bright red, almost matching his onesie. “I-I can explain! I swear! Oh god please don’t be mad at me Mark! I can’t lose you!” He said as tears began to fall uncontrollably.

“Matthew! Calm down! I’m not mad sweetie. I just want to know why I found you on the couch last night with a sippy cup by you with cartoons on and and the stuffed dragon I think. You also had your thumb in your mouth. Matt just relax hunny and tell me what’s going on.” Mark exclaimed running his fingers through Matt’s hair, beneath the hood of his onesie. “By the way, you look pretty adorable in this.”

Matt flushed even more and felt so embarrassed. “I really don’t know how to explain this to you. I know I said I would but… you’re going to think I’m so weird!” He said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Mark moved his thumb to swipe them away. “Babe stop crying. Everything’s okay. Just tell me and help me understand. Maybe it’s something we could work on together.” Mark replied trying to comfort him.

“Trust me… you don’t know what you are saying when you said we could work on it… Mark are you familiar with the term “littles” at all?” Matt asked, sounding really disheartened. Mark shook his head no but focused on his boyfriend to show he was interested in learning. “Well It’s when an older individual feels the need to act younger. It’s a way to let out stress. I get to let the strains of being an adult with so much responsibility just go away for a while. Though usually a partner is involved to help with that but I’ve just been too scared to talk to you about this.” Matt explained.

“Well we’re talking about it now. And by partner I guess you mean like the boyfriend or girlfriend to the little?” Mark asked, sincerely interested. Matt nodded his head and proceeded to continue to explain. “Yeah the daddy or mommy. In this case clearly you’d be my… erm… the daddy. You’d take care of me when I’m in little space. Do things like play with me, spoil me, correct me when I misbehave.”

“What exactly is little space, Matt?” Mark asked. “It’s when the individual who is the little feels the need to act upon the dynamic.” Matt said. “You were in that space last night before I came home and when I was out shopping then.” The bassist figured. Again, Matt nodded his head. “I’m guessing you do this a lot when I go out don’t you?” He reckoned. Matt shamefully hung his head, looking away from Mark.

“Well baby boy, you stay curled up with your blankey and I’ll go cut you up some fresh strawberries for a snack. I’ll even bring a bowel of that weird dip you got the other day for them. How’s that sound?” Mark asked smiling at his boyfriend…no… his little. Matt whipped his head around to meet Mark’s gaze. “You mean… You’re saying it’s okay? That you are okay with me being this way?” The tears gathered once again in his eyes. “Of course, baby. If this is something you need I’m totally willing to go along with it. I’d be honored to be your daddy.” Mark replied waggling his eyebrows.

Matt giggled and wrapped his arms around Mark. “I love you so much, Mark.” He said. “Uh uh uh, I love you what?” Mark tutted. “I love you, Daddy.” Matt corrected, again just as red as his onesie. “Now I’ll be right back with your snack.” He said. Before he went out of the room, Matt stopped him. “Could you bring me some almond milk too?” He asked giving Mark his best puppy eyes. “Please?” Mark smiled sweetly at him. “In your cup?” Matt smiled back at him. “In my cup.”


	3. Daddy's Little Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt had been misbehaving and aiding Travis in teasing Mark. He pays for it later by his Daddy's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very very minor bdsm in this chapter. I didn't tag it because it's not that apparent or used beyond this chapter.

They had gotten back home from practice and Matt had been full of himself all day. Not in a bad way though, he just kept poking fun at Mark with Travis the entire time. And frankly Mark didn’t really care but he saw this as an opportunity to show some authority over his little boy since he clearly misbehaved today. “Matthew come here for a moment.” Mark called from the bedroom. “Coming Daddy!” Matt replied giggling as he walked in. Though the grin on his face faded as he saw Mark’s stern expression. “Daddy? What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, starting to pout.

Mark almost gave in hating to see that look on his baby boy but he stood firm. “You weren’t very kind to me today, were you?” He asked raising an eyebrow at Matt. “B-but Daddy, we were only joking. I promise.” Matt replied. He started to mess with the hem of his shirt nervously. “You may have only been joking but sometimes those jokes can hurt. Now come here unless you want to get further punishment.” Mark exclaimed. “Y-yessir.” His little replied and walked over timidly.

“Good boy. See? When you listen you make Daddy happy. Now you’ll only get a few spankens.” Mark said, trying to hide a growing smirk. “Now, Matty slide your jeans down and lay across my lap.” Matt nodded and did as he was asked, his legs hanging down. “Deep breaths pumpkin.” Mark said raising his hand ready to bring it down against Matt’s bare bottom. Matt squealed as the first smack landed. A reddening hand print bloomed upon his cheeks that only worsened with the hits. Mark tried his best to keep a serious atmosphere about Matt’s punishment, but he couldn’t help the bulge that was developing in his shorts. Even Matt had started panting as the dull stinging turned to pleasure. Mark could feel his stiff cock poking against his outer thigh.

“Does that turn you on, Matty? Does being Daddy’s naughty boy make you hot?” Mark leaned down to whisper in his ear. Matt mewled and squirmed, pressing his erection forward against Mark’s leg. In response, the bassist shifted his hips to have Matt feel how hard he was as it poked against his ribcage. “Get up and get on your fours. You took your spanking so well. Time for your reward.” Mark said giving Matt’s flushed ass one final smack, causing him to whimper.

Matt complied with Mark’s order and got on his hands and knees on the bed. He was still clothed, with his jeans and boxers around his lower thighs. “You listen so well baby boy.” Mark said as he crawled up behind him. “Now I want you to keep doing as I say, okay?” Matt nodded quickly. Mark then took Matt’s reddened mounds of flesh in his hands and spread them wide before giving his little’s hole a lick. “D-daddy!” He cried out as Mark continued to lap at his entrance. Mark turned his head slightly and bit down on one of his cheeks making Matt cry out. He then returned to caress Matt’s opening with his tongue.

“Touch yourself Matthew. Come for your Daddy.” Mark commanded as he pumped his own cock as he ate out his boyfriend. He started prodding inside with his tongue just as Matt shot his load into the sheets below. His elbow he had been leaning on buckled and he went face first into the mess. Mark kept up tonguing him making him squirm and mewl. He stopped tormenting Matt as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. He pushed Matt’s ass down so that he was kneeling over it, cock in hand. “That’s my boy.” He groaned out as he spilt his cum over Matt’s lower back and abused ass.

The guitarist laid panting on the bed, totally blissed out. Mark chuckled a bit seeing him so beat. “Go on and get in the shower pumpkin. I’ll be right in.” He said helping Matt up. “Yes Daddy.” He answered, walking on somewhat wobbly legs to the bathroom. Mark wanted to clean up the sheets a bit before he followed his lover in. “Such a good boy for me.” He whispered, smirking to himself. Matt had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Boys Are Made Of Sugar And Spice Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his little boy's birthday, and Mark has got him something special.

A few days later was Matt’s birthday. Mark had gone to the store and picked him up a few new things he knew would make him happy. Matt was still currently curled up in bed asleep as Mark brought in his birthday gifts. He flicked on the lights to the bedroom and started softly singing Happy Birthday. Matt smiled before opening his eyes, exposing them to the lights. “Oh Mark you didn’t have to get me anything.” He said sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. It also had been a few days since Matt had slipped into little space. He was sure of it that his boyfriend was still a bit hesitant about letting out that side of him. Hopefully his gifts would help ease that trepidation.

“Well come on and open ‘em!” Mark said anxiously. Matt smiled and reached for the first bag. “Okay okay. Geez I think you’re more excited than I am.” He joked. As he tore out the tissue paper, he saw a pacifier in the bottom. His face flushed as he picked it up to examine it. It was white with green airbrushed leaves on it. “Thought you could use one since you like to suck on things.” Mark winked, whether he meant Matt’s thumb or his cock was up to his boyfriend to determine. “T-thank you Mark.” He said opening the packaging and sticking it his mouth to see how it felt.

Mark bit his lip seeing his lover with something so innocent being taken past the same lips that had been around his dick so many times. It was so cute yet so lewd to him at the same time, even if Matt hadn’t meant it to be. He knew it was for Matt’s comfort, not his own strange fantasies. “It goes with your next present.” He said, voice cracking at the start. Mark handed him what was visibly clothing, only tied up in a bow. When he undid the ribbons, it revealed a light brown onesie with rounded ears on the hood and a small little round tail connected to the butt flap. He held it up revealing it to be a teddy bear outfit. “You’re going to look so precious in it my little prince.” Mark said, placing the final gift on his head, a small silver crown with a ruby in the middle. Matt giggled and took the pajamas from him, padding into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he had the crown on and the hood up, along with the paci in his mouth. He suckled on it gently and went and sat right in Mark’s lap. “Thank you so much Daddy. This is the best birthday ever.” He said nuzzling him with his cheek. “Oh it gets better. I promise. I bought you a cake from that vegan desert place you like so much. Aaaand I thought we could go snuggle on the couch with the new blankey I bought you and watch Road to Eldorado. So, the two headed out to the living room.

Matt started sniffling and wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle after draping them in his new blink blankey. It was pink with blue and black smileys. “You’re the best Daddy ever.” He said, the crown tilted on his head. Mark righted it and smiled at him. “And you’re far too cute for your own good.” He replied. “Daddy I want to do something to say thank you.” Matt said, his face turning pink again. “It’s your birthday there is no need to thank me. My precious little teddy.” Mark replied, placing an open-mouthed kiss against Matt’s pulse point.

“Daddy…please. Let me say thank you.” Matt said as he stood up and undid Mark’s fly. He kneeled down, pulling out Mark’s half hard cock, taking it past his lips. While, at the same time, he reached around himself and undid the butt flap to his onesie. To Mark’s surprise, he crawled right into his lap, sinking right down onto his erection. “No wonder why it took you so long to get changed.” Mark exclaimed. Matt had taken the liberty of prepping himself, hoping Mark would be in the mood for some birthday lovin’.

“Oh! Oh Daddy!” Matt mewled as he bounced on Mark’s cock. He had his arms draped around his neck and his forehead against Mark’s. “D-daddy…kiss me.” He said before running his tongue along the bassist’s bottom lip. Mark smirked and shoved his tongue into Matt’s awaiting mouth. They encircled one another as Matt continued to push his ass down onto Mark’s cock. Mark moved his hands to hold just below Matt’s rib cage. The soft material of his onesie bunched in his grasp. “Such a good little boy. You make daddy feel amazing.” Mark praised. “I’m close baby boy. Gonna fill your little hole.”

Matt groaned and his hips started shuddering as he came in his pajamas. He hadn’t really thought that part out and cursed himself for it. Mark started thrusting after Matt stilled, pumping his own hot cum into his clenching insides. “Silly boy. You made a mess inside your jammies, didn’t you?” Mark stated. Matt nodded slightly embarrassed and stood up off of Mark. “Go put on your other new one I got you. It’s hanging behind the bathroom door. I’ll throw this one in the wash for you. Along with that towel we used last week. I completely forgot about it.”

“You got me another one?!” Matt asked excitedly before taking off down the hall. He rushed into the bathroom to find a pink dino onesie with a tail and soft spikes down the back hanging. His face matched it as he peeled out of the soiled one and slipped this one on. “Maybe telling him wasn’t the best idea. I made a monster.”

“Little one? Where are you?”

“Coming Daddy!”


End file.
